


The Favor

by Jess_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, MILF!Catelyn, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: Robb's mother is visiting King's Landing for the birth of his child and he begs his best friend, Jon to let her stay with him since he has the best apartment in the city. Little does he know that's exactly what the two of them hoped for.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Catelyn Tully Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	The Favor

“Please, Jon” Robb practically begged. The best friends were having a cup of coffee near Robb’s apartment. “With the baby coming, Marg doesn’t want any stress and you’ve got by far the largest apartment in King’s Landing”. Jon couldn’t argue that. His family were the Targaryens and they were the richest family in the world. “You’ve got so many rooms that you won’t even notice her”.

Jon hid his smile behind the cup. “It’s a lot to ask,” Jon said, trying not to sound eager.

“I know but we’re best friends and I’m asking for a favor as your best friend,” Robb implored.

“Fine” Jon huffed. “Your mom can stay with me”. On the outside, he seemed reluctant but on the inside, he was grinning like his mad ancestors. 

“Thank you” Robb sighed in relief. 

Jon was rather surprised that Robb didn’t ask about one of the hundreds of properties he and his family owned. But Jon wasn’t going to complain because Robb’s milf mother was going to stay with him and in his opinion, it had been far too long since he had seen that sexy woman despite seeing her just 3 weeks ago when he was on a business trip to Winterfell.

* * *

Jon opened the door and there stood Catelyn Stark in all her glory. Her bright red hair was long and Jon’s eyes briefly lowered to her plump lips. Despite being forty, the woman looked half that age.

“Mrs Stark!” Jon greeted enthusiastically.

Catelyn let go of her suitcases and went to hug Jon. “What have I told you about calling me Mrs Stark?” she whispered in his ear and one hand snaked down to grip his perfect arse. 

“My apologies, Cat” Jon said and she gave him a bright smile. Jon went to take her numerous suitcases and bags and brought them inside his huge apartment. “Anticipating a long stay?”

“Is that a problem?” Catelyn said sultrily as she ran her hand down his chest over his tight, white shirt. 

Jon eyed her up and down. Her white blouse barely contained her big tits. It was tucked into a long, tight red leather skirt and finished off with a pair of high heels. She was fucking gorgeous and his cock was hard in his jeans. He grabbed her pert arse and pushed her towards him so she could feel his cock against her stomach. 

“Fucking you day and night for months? If that’s a problem, then there’s something wrong with the world” Jon said and then leaned down to kiss her. 

“Until you get tired of little old me” Catelyn pouted. She was baiting him and he took the bait which made her smirk wickedly. 

“Tired of you?” he growled. He ripped open her blouse with buttons going everywhere. Catelyn would’ve reprimanded him but she knew he’d go out to get her anything she wanted. Jon unhooked her lacy bra and tossed it aside. He buried his face and her large, round tits. They were perfect and full. He kissed and squeezed them while Catelyn ran her hands through his hair. Jon sucked on a pink nipple and pinched the other, which made her moan.

He kissed down her chest and to her flat, toned stomach. Catelyn pulled him up by his hair and gave him a filthy kiss. They were devouring each other until they had to pull away for air. Jon spun her around and Catelyn quickly disposed of her heels while Jon unzipped her long, tight red skirt. Jon groaned when he saw her wearing a thin, red thong.

“Fuck”

“You like?” Cat said, shaking her arse in his face. “I bought it from Arianne’s Secret for you”. Catelyn knew he loved the lingerie from there and she often shopped there for Jon. Jon showed his appreciation by squeezing her left arse cheek and biting into the right. 

“Fuck” Job repeated himself. “You’re so wet for me,” Jon said as he pushed her thong to the side and felt her wet folds with his fingers. “I can fucking smell you”. He didn’t say anything else and dived in to devour her waxed pussy. Cat leaned over a table and pushed her legs wider, giving Jon more access to her cunt. He feasted on her soaked pussy, licking her juices and sucking on her clit. 

Cat’s orgasm was building up and all she could do was lay face down on the table whilst Jon brought her to an orgasm. Jon pulled apart her arse cheeks and licked between them. “Oh yes, baby!” Cat cried. “Lick that arse!” He combined his arse licking with his fingers rubbing her clit and it was all Cat needed to be pushed over the edge.

“Jon!” Cat shouted and her cunt spasmed. Her legs were shaky and she held onto the table with a death grip but Jon also had his hands on her waist to keep her from falling. Cat turned her head and saw Jon wipe his mouth of her pussy juices and it had her throbbing for his big dick. 

“I’m always going to want this pussy” he said, cupping a hand over her bare sex. Before she knew it, Jon was as naked as her and his big dick was rubbing her pussy lips. 

“Please, Jon” Cat begged.

Jon thrust into Cat and didn’t hold back. It had been far too long, at least in their opinion, since they had had one another and so Jon wildly fucked her with everything he had. “Oh yes! Oh fuck me, Jon! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Catelyn screamed. His cock was so big and it was by far the best dick she had ever had. He was squeezing her tits at the same time that he was pounding her pussy. 

She was soaking his dick with her pussy juices and Cat pushed back against him, fucking his dick just like he was fucking her pussy. Her arse jiggled with each rough thrust. Jon moved her red hair across to one shoulder so that her neck was visible to him. He leaned down and kissed her neck and if possible, his thrusts became even harder. 

Cat was moaning so loudly and continuously saying Jon’s name. “Yes! Fuck me with that big cock. Make me cum!” Jon did exactly that and he stuck his thumb up her arse. Her cunt clenched around his dick and she came with a loud wail. “JOOOOON!” Cat squirted all over his cock and her cum ran down her thighs. 

“You’re going to cum for me again,” Jon said in his husky voice and he held her close to him with an arm around her middle. His cock pistoned in and out of her with such speed and force that Catelyn was seeing stars. It felt so good and the filthy sounds of their wet slapping skin were music to her ears. “You’re _my_ milf slut” Jon growled, slapping her arse. Catelyn shrieked with pleasure and he spanked her arse again. Catelyn loved it when she slapped her and pleaded for him to give her more. Her arse reddened from his slaps but all Cat felt was pure and utter bliss. “And you’re going to cum for me”. His words and his cock sent her over the edge again and she shook in his arms from the force of the orgasm. “That’s it, cum! Fucking cum!” Jon roared. 

Jon pulled out and spun her around. He gently pushed her onto her knees and Cat got the message. “Suck your cum off my dick”. Catelyn rubbed his cockhead against her plump, red lips. Cat licked the pre-cum from the tip of Jon’s big dick. She revelled in the smell of their combined juices on his dick. Cat went down on him, taking his entire prick down her throat. “Oh fuck!” Jon said in delight. He placed his hands on her head and began to thrust in her mouth. 

Catelyn greedily sucked his dick and her spit covered his length and also dripped down her chin and onto his big tits. Catelyn grabbed his arse, loving the feel of it in her hands, and she went up and down his dick with her wet mouth. Her tongue licked him every time she came back up from his cock. Jon began to fuck her face harder and Cat looked up at him with her blue eyes. Her eyes told him to fuck her face with everything he had. Jon obliged and she began to choke on his dick. Jon let her off his cock and Catelyn coughed and her spit rolled down her face and her tits were wet with her spit. 

“Fuck my face again” Catelyn demanded. 

Jon roughly grabbed her red hair and stuck his cock in her mouth. His big balls slapped her chin and Cat was constantly making _Glug_ sounds. Her nails dragged down his abs and she moaned in appreciation. “You’re such a good fucking slut” Jon sighed and he threw his head back. “My sexy Milf slut. So beautiful,” he whispered but Catelyn heard and she grinned. Her heart soared and she felt like a woman in love and she realised that what it was. She was in love with her son’s best friend. Jon grunted and he was loving Cat’s hot, wet mouth on his dick but he needed her pussy again.

Jon lifted her onto her feet and kissed her passionately. “I need your tight pussy again,” Jon lifted her onto the table and spread her legs. Her bald pussy was so soaked and Jon was very smug that this smoking hot MILF was drenched all for him. He scooted her to the edge and placed one leg onto his shoulder. His cock easily slid into her wet pussy and filled her up. Catelyn moaned loudly and she gripped Jon’s forearms. 

“Fuck!” Jon grunted. Her pussy was so good and he pushed in and out of her. Jon leaned down and took a tit in his mouth as he fucked her. The table squeaked from the force of his fucking. Jon left her tit with a pop and then kissed her lips. Catelyn plunged her tongue into his mouth and moaned into it. They fucked for another 10 minutes and they were drenched in sweat. At this point, they were going at it for an hour in total and from her sexy mouth to her tight, wet pussy, Jon was on the verge of cumming. 

“Give it to me!” Cat told him. She knew from his facial features that he was close. She had seen him cum so many times now that she knew everything about him when they were naked together. “I want all your cum. Give it to me you stud!” 

“Urggghhhh fuuuuck!” Jon groaned. He came in her tight pussy, painting her insides white with his cum. He pulled out and swiftly brought her back onto his knees and fed her his cock, which was still overflowing with his cum. Even with how quickly he got her onto her knees and his cock in her mouth, a rope of cum still landed on Cat’s cheek. Catelyn laughed around the thick pole in her mouth and she readily swallowed all the cum Jon was shooting down her throat. He always came so much for her with those big balls of his. Her well fucked pussy was oozing with his cum and it was dripping onto his wooden floor, whilst her mouth was full with cum. His final spurts of cum covered her lips because he pulled his cock out of her mouth and Cat swallowed his cum. 

“Delicious” Cat said, licking her lips of the cum on it. She loved the taste of his cum. “Fuck me, that was amazing”.

Her thin red thong was still pushed to the side, and Catelyn laughed because of how eager Jon was that he didn’t even bother to remove her underwear. She went to move to one of her suitcases but Jon snaked his arms around her and pressed himself against her soft flesh. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jon whispered into her ear and he nipped at it. 

“I think you’ll like what’s in there,” Catelyn said and she pointed to that particular suitcase. “It’s full of skimpy, slutty underwear”.

“Fuck me” Jon growled like a wolf. Jon lifted her up and chucked her over his shoulder. “You’re a wicked woman you sexy milf” Jon said giving her rear a cheeky squeeze before slapping her thick arse. Jon carried her to his bedroom and placed her on his bed. Jon went to his bedside drawer and was searching for something and Cat fingered herself watching him and then licked his cum off her finger. 

“You’re so dirty. I love it” Jon said. 

Jon pulled out a bottle of lube and Cat smirked at him wickedly. “Are you going to fuck my arse, Jon?” she said teasingly and she got on all fours and wiggled her arse at him. He got onto the bed and gave her arse some kisses. He licked between her cheeks and Catelyn eyes were hooded with pleasure. With both hands, Jon slapped her cheeks and then squeezed her thick arse and still licked her with sheer enthusiasm. 

He had her on the verge of cumming but he backed off and brought her flush against his chest. His cock was nestled against her arse and one hand came over her shoulder to hold onto her breast. His other hand went to her pussy and plunged two fingers into her. “Cum for me, Cat,” he said in his deep voice. “Squirt all over my bed”. Catelyn moaned and leaned her head back on his shoulder. “Watch yourself” Jon ordered since there was a mirror on the wall directly in front of them. “Look at how sexy you look”. Catelyn moaned even louder and her thighs were shaking. Catelyn thrust into his hand and Jon joined his thumb rubbing her clit along with fingering her. Despite being forty, Catelyn had the body of a woman half her age. She kept in shape with regular workouts and Jon was reaping the rewards.

“I’m cumming!” she choked. A spurt of her cum erupted from her, covering his bed and even squirting onto the floor.

Jpn pushed down on her back and got her on all fours. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some onto her arse and some on his dick. He rubbed his dick against her arsehole, getting it all lubed up. “Ready?” he asked just to make sure.

“Fuck my arse, Jon” Catelyn responded, turning her head to look at him when he shoved his dick up her arse. Jon pushed just the head in and paused for a moment. Catelyn moaned but she needed more. She pushed back and her arse swallowed up his cock. Jon gripped her fleshy arse and with another rock back against him, it was all the encouragement that he needed from Catelyn.

Jon pounded into her arse and his balls slapped her cunt. There was a clap each time he thrust into her and Cat’s arse shook each and every time. Cat’s arse was so tight and it was squeezing his dick. He had been with other women like this before and even Catelyn too but every time he was in her arse, it felt like the first time all over again. Jon fisted her red hair in his hand and fucked her even harder from behind. 

“Yes! OH FUCK, JON! FUCK! FUCK!” Catelyn screamed. “FUCK THAT ARSE!” she didn't care if his entire building heard her screams because she was just loving his cock in her arse too much. 

“You’re such a fuckin’ arse slut” Jon grunted. “Say it!”

“I’m an arse slut!” Catelyn gasped. “An anal whore!” She brought her fingers to her pussy and started playing with herself. Quickly, her arse spasmed around his cock and she came for him again. “I love your cock!”

Jon pulled out of her arse and Catelyn felt the emptiness of not having that big, thick length inside of her. Jon leaned back against his headboard and brought Cat into his lap so that she could ride him. He was quickly back in her arse and Jon buried his moans in her glorious tits. Cat bounced up and down his dick and Jon helped her along by gripping her arse and shoving her onto his dick.

He was balls deep in her arse and his fingers curled up in her pussy. Catelyn was constantly moaning and grunting. She rode him with wild abandon, her big tits bouncing up and down on Jon’s face. She grinded on him with his cock balls deep in her, all that big dick up her arse and then resumed to ride him. 

With him fingering her and fucking her arse, Cat knew she was about to cum again. “Arghh fuck! I’m cumming!” Cat cried. Her cunt spasmed around his fingers and her arse was tight around his cock. She flooded the space between them with her cum and with a few more grunts, Jon was filling up her arse with his too. 

Jon and Cat huffed and were out of breath. “You’re not leaving, ever. I’m not letting you” Jon said, who was still taking deep breaths. 

“Oh” Cat said with a raised eyebrow. “My home is in Winterfell” she pointed out.

“Robb is here in King’s Landing. Sansa just moved here and Arya is travelling across the world. There’s nothing left for you in Winterfell, but I’m here” Jon kissed her shoulder and Catelyn placed her head on his chiselled chest.

“You’re very confident in yourself that you’d be the reason I stay here and not my son, daughter nor my grandchild” Catelyn teased.

“I think there’s a rather large reason why it’d be me you’d stay for” Jon jested back at her, placing her hand on his dick. Cat laughed and slightly pushed his shoulder.

“You are right though. I will stay” Cat said but then her face showed some vulnerability. “If you will have me?”

“Of course, I will,” Jon said matter of factly. 

Jon glanced over at his clock and his eyes widened at the time and at how long he had spent fucking Catelyn. “Oh shit, we’re going to be late for dinner with Robb and Marg” Jon exclaimed. Catelyn got up and went to remove the pushed aside thong and put on another set of underwear but Jon batted her hand away. He put her thong back on. “You’re going to have dinner with your son with my cum filled to the brim in your pussy and arse” Jon smirked. 

“ _Dirty boy”_ Cat grinned, patting his face. Jon went to his dresser for a pair of boxers but Catelyn stopped him. “You can forget about those for you will not need it tonight. If I’m going like this, then you will not need underwear because I’m going to give you a handjob during dinner and I need easy access”.

“Fuck me” Jon grunted. “Life is good”.

  
  



End file.
